


we are as we are

by Mizune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Asexual-spectrum Mikleo, Asexual-spectrum Sorey, Awkward Discussions About Boners, Cuddling, Epilogue Spoilers, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Game, Pre-Canon, Puberty, Very Vague Mention of Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: Mikleo is confounded by Sorey's puberty. Sorey just thinks Mikleo is beautiful. They agree on what matters.





	1. Sorey's Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self-indulgent ace sormik fluff. asexuals come in all shapes and sizes, and this is just one specific kind of asexuality i wanted to write this time.

As soon as Mikleo was old enough to understand that he was a seraph and Sorey was a human, two beings equal parts similar and different, he made it his mission to learn everything there is to know about humans.

There weren't too many books about the human condition in the village, and Gramps kept a strict rule of the boys only being allowed to read the books on the shelves they could reach on their own. That didn't deter Mikleo much, practically memorising whatever was available to him at a given time. So when Sorey entered his teenage years, he was already prepared to help him through this 'puberty' nonsense. (His staff is his own, so to speak. A mere extension of his arm, after all the time he'd spent training with Sorey.)

Except Sorey's puberty... didn't really follow the books.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked his friend just as they began heading out on a prickleboar hunt, crossing beneath the stone arch that marked the entrance to Elysia.

Sorey let out a weary sigh, his shoulders sinking. "Still no elections, if that's what you're really asking."

"Erections," Mikleo corrected him without missing a beat.

"What?" Sorey scrunched his eyes in confusion, stopping in his tracks.

Mikleo halted as well, turning to face him and crossing his arms. "Erections, not elections. Jeez, Sorey, it's your body, get it right." He was certain his eyeballs were just going to fall out from his head one day from rolling them too much at Sorey.

"Right, of course. Look, I'll tell you when it happens, alright? It's kinda embarrassing to have you ask all the time..." Sorey averted his gaze, lightly scratching his cheek. "Why are you so keen on it anyways? From what you've told me, it sounds gross."

"It sure does," he replied with a scoff. Mikleo started walking again. The prickleboars weren't going to wait. It's not like he was just as embarrassed to discuss it so openly with him or anything. He heard Sorey's footsteps follow after him. "But apparently that's what happens to human males your age. So the fact that it hasn't happened yet might mean something's wrong with your body. I just want to make sure you're healthy as a human."

"Well, I feel perfectly fine, even without.... that... Maybe it's not a vital part of being a human?" Sorey wondered, and Mikleo could hear the sparkle of hope in his voice.

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. "Uh, I'm fairly certain it is. It's necessary for procreation."

"Okay, well, I'm not doing that anytime soon, so... Are you sure the puberty started already?" Sorey asked.  

"Hm, good point. It's an age range, so I suppose there's a possibility that yours will start nearer to the end of that range," Mikleo theorized, hand on his chin as he came to a halt again, Sorey stopping beside him as well.

"Then, can we drop this topic indefinitely?" Sorey wore the exact same expression as when he was bargaining on the number of veggies he had to eat for dinner.

"Of course," Mikleo conceded. "But promise you'll tell me if you feel something's wrong, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Mikleo." Sorey extended his arm at an angle towards him, his hand in a fist. Mikleo lightly bumped his wrist against Sorey's, hand also in a fist.

Sorey and his stupid face with too bright smiles. If that would solve all their problems, Mikleo would cut off Sorey's genitalia himself. Unfortunately, that probably wasn't advisable. Excessive blood loss lead to death, or something. (While it's the inevitable end for all human life, Mikleo would rather not usher Sorey toward it himself. It's something he tried not to think too much about, for now.)

It wasn't until quite some months later that Mikleo was unfairly roused from his beauty sleep by an overly excited Sorey. They had fallen asleep side-by-side, following an intensive reading-debating session that had stretched on into the night.

"Mikleo, look! The erection happened!" Sorey whisper-shouted, shaking Mikleo's shoulder with one hand and pointing at his lap with the other.

"That's nice, Sorey," he said, stifling a yawn. He propped himself up on one arm and patted Sorey's crotch a couple of times, his eyes just barely open and definitely not fully awake. "And also gross. I appreciate you telling me, but I don't ever want to hear about it again. We know it works, so you can turn it off now."

Mikleo then fell back into bed, sleep overtaking him within moments. He was mortified when Sorey recounted the event to him later.

Sorey's puberty was a fairly peaceful affair in the other aspects, as time passed. His voice went weird for a while, much to Mikleo's amusement and Sorey's chagrin. His body, however, gained quite a bit of muscle, that one much to Mikleo's chagrin and Sorey's satisfaction.

Sorey being needy for Mikleo's proximity was the exact opposite of 'avoidance of contact' and 'more private time' that he had anticipated, though. He got his own house in the village, but Mikleo's presence was a near-permanent fixture in it anyways. At least one part of Sorey's unpredictable puberty was a blessing rather than a curse.

Falling asleep in a pile of books. Waking up with Sorey's arms around him. Making sweets in the kitchen together. Sorey licking the stray drop of icing off of Mikleo's cheek. Endlessly comfortable, endlessly natural.

So it was only a mild surprise when Sorey kissed him on the lips for the first time. They were sitting out on _their_ cliff, stargazing. They weren't even talking about anything deep in particular. At a pause in their conversation, Mikleo looked over at Sorey, only to catch the boy staring at him, eyes shining so bright they rivaled the stars above. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, neither daring to speak or look away. Then, Sorey leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Mikleo's in a short, fleeting kiss.

"Was that okay?" he asked, slight worry in his tone as he pulled back just a little, almost speaking the words right onto Mikleo's lips rather than the space between.

"Very," Mikleo breathed out. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, you could've kissed me first, too!" Sorey jerked back, indignant.

"I... didn't realize I was waiting for it until now," Mikleo admitted, casting his eyes to the side.

"Oh. Well." Sorey stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I, uh, wasn't planning it? I think? I mean-"

"Just shut up and kiss me again," Mikleo cut in, sparing him from further explaining.

Sorey happily obliged, swooping forward to catch Mikleo's lips again.

Mikleo wasn't sure which would've been easier to count: the stars sparkling above them, or the kisses they shared beneath their light.

With that, kisses became a pleasant addition to their life.

'Good morning' kisses because it was a nice way to start the day. 'Good night' kisses because it was a nice way to end the day. 'Thanks, Mikleo' kisses because Sorey loved his soft-serve ice cream. 'I'm sorry, Mikleo' kisses because Sorey forgot to bring in the laundry again before it started raining. 'Just felt like it' kisses because Sorey didn't need a reason. By far, Mikleo's favourites were the 'I love you with all my heart' kisses. (That's what they all were, if he really thought about it. Sorey preferred actions over words when given the choice, actually exploring ruins rather than just reading about them; Mikleo followed his lead.)

However, Mikleo had his worries from time to time. It was raining fiercely outside, so they were having a day in at Sorey's place. Somewhere along the way, exchanging theories about The Leaning Towers in the Meadow of Triumph turned into a heated debate (Mikleo's fault), which became an intense tickle fight (Sorey's fault), then ended up as kisses and cuddles (also Sorey's fault).

"Are you sure this is enough for you?" Mikleo asked, cocooned in Sorey's arms. He felt safe and comfortable. There's no such thing as a good time for a serious conversation, but maybe, now would be for the best.

"Yeah. More than enough," Sorey replied easily. Then, he added, "Uh, is it not for you?"

"No, it is, it's perfect," Mikleo answered right away. "I just don't understand how. It goes against everything I've read. You should be... wanting... more..."

"I have all of you that I want right here already," Sorey reassured him, squeezing his arms around Mikleo and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"Really?" Mikleo asked, slightly skeptical.

"Really," Sorey echoed with conviction. He softly caressed Mikleo's arm where his hand was touching him.

"You don't want more?" Mikleo asked again, just to be certain there were no loopholes.

"I want you in my arms and your lips on mine." He accentuated his point by giving him a quick kiss, then settling back. "That's all. I don't really understand what else you're expecting me to want, to be honest."

"Well, uh.... me neither." Factually, he knew, he's read the passages hundreds of times. He wasn't sure if it's a seraph thing or not, but he didn't really understand what it would feel like, to have those needs and urges.

"Then if you're happy with how we are, and if I'm happy with how we are, isn't that good enough?" Sorey tried puzzling together an acceptable answer.

Mikleo took a moment to ponder over it. "Yeah, I... guess you're right for once," he conceded with a little sigh.

"Oho? What's that I hear? Mikleo admitting I'm right?"

"For once! I said for once!"

Sorey spent the rest of the night making sure Mikleo knew just how right he was.

Humans were confusing, but it didn't matter much as long as they were on the same page.


	2. Mikleo's Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if chapter 1 was 100% self-indulgent, then chapter 2 is like... 10000% self-indulgent. it starts with a direct continuation to the 'Wicked Nekkid Wind' skit, y'all know the one (with translation from here: https://talesofzestiria-r.tumblr.com/post/147885288827/skit-list-etc). it ends with post-game/epilogue spoilers.

"You mean like this?" Sorey asks, his eyes drinking in every detail of Mikleo's body.

Mikleo is beautiful. He knows it for a fact and would fight anyone who says otherwise, Shepherd morals be damned. A work of art, sculpted with utmost care and tremendous talent. This one time, when they were exploring some nearby ruins, Sorey accidentally started talking to a statue, thinking it was Mikleo. To be fair, it was pretty dark in there and upon closer inspection, it was indeed a statue of a water seraph, just about the same height as his friend, too. So really, it was an easy mistake to make. Mikleo still teased him about that from time to time.

Growing up together, you'd think he'd have gotten used to Mikleo's natural beauty by now. That wasn't the case, not in the least. Honestly, he's just too breathtaking to be real sometimes. Like at this very moment. Raking his fingers through his still-damp hair with his circlet glinting beneath it on his forehead. Giving the world a tiny glimpse of his clavicles with the collar of his robes open. Sorey could gaze at him for an eternity without ever getting bored. He's the luckiest person in all of Glenwood.

"That's not the kind of babe hunting I'm talking about!" Zaveid's voice cuts into his thoughts.

"Huh?" Mikleo directs a puzzled expression towards them.

Now that's just plain unfair. Yes, Mikleo's absolutely gorgeous, but that's only half of it. The other half is how incredibly adorable he is. Sorey can't take this much longer.

Oh, Zaveid is so wrong. But he has better things to do than correct him right now.

"Nothing, Zaveid being Zaveid as usual," Sorey replies with a shrug he hopes comes off as casual. "Let's go."

He walks a few steps over to Mikleo and takes his hand, then starts leading him towards their room at the inn.

"There goes the lovey-dovey duo again..." Zaveid mutters after them, but Sorey doesn't pay any attention to it, such comments holding no meaning to him.

As soon as he closes the door behind them, he pulls Mikleo into a tight hug. It only takes a moment for him to feel Mikleo wrapping his arms around him, too.

Sorey still stands by the notion that he could gaze at Mikleo for an eternity. But he'd also gladly spend an eternity holding him in his embrace, too.

"You're beautiful," Sorey whispers into Mikleo's ear. He can feel the heat exploding onto his cheeks. It's too easy to fluster him. No wonder Edna enjoys it so much.

"May I kiss you?" Sorey asks, voice soft.

"Like you even have to ask, idiot," Mikleo snaps back, but there's only affection in his tone, even as he pulls back a little and shoots an icy glare at him. Not very threatening, with his blushed face.

He's the one who kisses Sorey instead. Their lips connect, and everything feels right in the world.

Eventually, Sorey drops his arms to hold onto Mikleo's waist instead, and Mikleo brings his arms up to loop them around Sorey's neck. Their kisses never falter, settling into a calm rhythm.

After their journey began, they had to adjust to having less private time than in Elysia. It wouldn't do for the Shepherd to be caught kissing thin air. And as much as they trust their companions, they're more at ease to be physically affectionate when it's just the two of them. It isn't a matter of keeping it secret; they're far too obvious for that.

On a sudden whim, Sorey grabs Mikleo's thighs and hoists him up, breaking their kiss. Amidst his confused yelps, he carries him to the bed and gently sets him down.

"What was that for?" Mikleo reprimands him, utterly scandalised.

"Thought it was time to get comfortable."

"If you said so, I could've walked by myself!"

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Mikleo, no shame in admitting you liked it," Sorey teases him with a wide grin on his face.

"I did no such thing!"

"Well, you weren't complaining."

"I'm complaining now! Geez, I can't believe you," Mikleo huffs, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Can I earn your forgiveness for my insolent act by... kissing you lots?" Sorey asks, climbing into the bed and hovering over Mikleo.

"Hm, that depends. Better get kissing," Mikleo says, the pout turning into a sly smile.

Ah yes, this is where Sorey's affections lie. He wastes no time in doing as he's told. They find their rhythm again, lips pushing and sliding against each other, eager for the contact. It's pure bliss.

After who knows how long, Sorey breaks their chain of kisses and sits back, straddling Mikleo but careful not to put too much of his weight on him. "Let me see all of you," he asks in a quiet, almost reverent voice.

"Um... All?" Mikleo asks back, unsure. A look of panic crosses his face.

"No! No, not like that, of course not," Sorey panics in kind, immediately objecting and shaking his head. "Just, uh, upper half," he gestures with his hand. "You know. Like usual?"

"Oh, okay, right, yeah, just checking. That it's still the same." Relief washes over his expression.

"Yeah, still the same. You don't need to worry, Mikleo," he says, tone gentle and caring.

Mikleo gets like that, sometimes. No matter how hard he tries, Sorey can't ever fully and permanently convince him that some mysterious human instincts won't suddenly kick in and destroy the kind of relationship they have now. He doesn't mind reassuring him from time to time, as long as it keeps Mikleo happy. Especially if reassuring him means getting to kiss him. Okay, so kissing Mikleo is also pretty high up on the list of things Sorey could do for an eternity. Which is definitely a list now.

(They're both kind of grossed out by touching each other's lower body parts, actually. Incorrigibly curious-minded as they are, there was an attempt once upon mutual agreement, still in Elysia. It was a disaster. They vowed never to speak of it again. But the fake Elixir in Gododdin was an emergency.)

"You first, then," Mikleo says, tugging lightly at the edge of Sorey's shirt.

Sorey smiles, then begins to unbutton his shirt, starting at the top. After he's done with the last button, he shrugs it off but makes sure to stretch his body in just the right way to give Mikleo a spectacular view of his abs in the process. Mikleo would never admit to it out loud, but Sorey's caught him staring a couple of times. He was quite pleased with this discovery, that the dictionary-definition of 'beautiful' has a similarly aesthetic appreciation of his body, too.

He gets off of Mikleo to let him sit up and do the same. While they're at it, they take the occasion to change into comfier pants as well.

Once they're both in the desired state of undress, they lie back down on the bed, side by side and facing each other, leaving barely any space inbetween.

Sorey trails his fingers over Mikleo's side, gently caressing his skin. He could hit all of his ticklish weak spots... But not tonight, even though he loved hearing Mikleo's laughter, clear as the wind chimes back home.

"You're so gorgeous," Sorey says in complete awe as his index finger continues to languidly roam over his body, tracing invisible patterns over the silky white expanse.

"Yeah, you've said that before," Mikleo responds matter-of-factly, but with the hints of a soft smile playing on his lips.

"It bears repeating! You're really, really beautiful," he stresses his point, gazing deep into Mikleo's eyes. "Your entire existence is a miracle." He pauses for a moment, a flash of inspiration hitting him. "The twilight sky's shades of purple are no match for your eyes, shining orbs of amethyst. The snowy peaks bathed in morning sunshine are no match for your skin, so fair and radiant. Oh, the sudden crimson flush on your cheeks-"

"Sorey," Mikleo interrupts, putting his hand over Sorey's mouth. "Less awful poetics, more kissing."

Sorey nods and Mikleo removes his hand. Then, he scooches closer and puts his arm around Mikleo, pulling him within kissing distance.

Their world shrinks to just being Sorey and Mikleo.

Their hands find their favourite spots on each other as they exchange kisses. It's calming and exhilerating at the same time. Familiar after so long, yet never boring.

The fuzzy energy pulsating between them incites them into motion. Sorey piles up a few pillows against the bed's headboard and lies back against the stack. Mikleo climbs into his lap and eagerly captures his lips. He presses himself ever closer, and Sorey locks him in his embrace. Mikleo's tongue seeks entrance and Sorey lets him in, yearning for as many points of contact between them as possible.

The entire bed becomes their domain, the passage of time becomes meaningless, and the boys are at the height of their happiness, basking in each other's warmth.

But as refreshing as the sauna was, the exhaustion eventually catches up to them. A yawn from Sorey interrupts the flow of their kisses.

"Shall we call it a night?" Mikleo asks.

"Mm, I guess. But I need Mikleo-cuddles to fully recover my energy," Sorey drowsily replies.

"You're hopeless," Mikleo complains at the same time as he rolls over so he can be the little spoon for Sorey.

Sorey curls his arm over Mikleo's waist and pulls him even closer. He could stay like this forever, without a single complaint.

Their breathing synchronizes and slows down. In the comfort of each other's presence, they fall asleep.

* * *

Impossibly, when Sorey wakes from his deep slumber many, many years later, Mikleo is even more beautiful than before. He almost thinks he's fallen asleep again, graced with a most cruel yet most wonderful dream to see him like this. When the realization hits that no, he really is awake, and this is his Mikleo actually there, Sorey feels like his chest is just about to burst because it physically can't contain so much happiness.

And for all that has changed, they still fit together, as they are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed my take on ace-spectrum sormik. (again, it's just one very specific kind of relationship i wanted to write this time, but there is no 'one' way to be on the asexual-spectrum.) thank you to everyone who read, kudos'd, commented, bookmarked my fic! it really brightened my days.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i dont know how puberty works when you have a dick, and oh god i did not want to research that. in case i made a huuuge mistake, let's pretend fantasy humans work differently.  
> it's my first attempt at writing sormik, i hope it didnt turn out too ooc for them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [baby talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653449) by [Mizune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune)




End file.
